Changes: The Lost One
by KingdomBrony16
Summary: A mysterious pegasus pony appears on Twilight Sparkle's balcony on day while she is reading. He later wakes up to find himself surrounded by 5 ponies, and he is inquiring where Rainbow Dash is. What does this strange pegasus want with out resident flier?
1. Chapter 1

_The Adopted_

_**A/N: So this is my first fan fic, so please don't be too harsh. But, anyway, this is about one of my main OC's named... Well you'll know his by at least the end of the first paragraph... Maybe. But yes this is a MLP: FIM fic and I might make it a cross over with another series later... maybe. But on with the show**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything MLP related or anything else that may appear in this fic, other than m OC and the story**_

_Chapter 1: Introductions_

_BB_

It was in the middle of the afternoon in the small town of Pony Ville and there was a slight breeze blowing, which was of great relief to every pony because it was roughly around 100 degrees out. Now while most of the ponies were out enjoying the nice breeze or having some ice cream or playing in a pool there was one pony in particular who was inside, studying as usual.

She had a light purple coat with a darker shaded purple mane and tail with a magenta streak going through both, the most prominent features though were the mark on her flank, that of a magenta star with smaller white stars surrounding it, and the horn sticking out of her bangs.

"TWILIGHT?!" yelled a small purple and green assistant dragon, running down a set of stairs. He was wide eyed and panting, from what looked like shock, to Twilight.

"What is it Spike?" asked Twilight.

"Th-There's a pony passed out on the balcony up here!" said Spike exhaustedly.

"WHAT?!" "Are... Are you sure you aren't just imagining things?" She asked cautiously

Spike sighed, "Well if you don't believe me, come take a look for yourself."

As he walked up the stairs, Twilight put her book done and slowly follow the nervous baby dragon to the window-door, that took up most of the on the upper floor, and opened it slowly just in case there really was a pony passed out on her balcony. In her mind she thought, _How could there even be a pony passed out on the balcony in the first place, and for that matter how would I have not noticed the sound of hoofs on the balcony or any sound in that matter._

To her surprise there was pony passed out on her balcony. It was a Pegasus pony, or stallion rather, _**(A/N: I tend to get the two very confused sometimes... don't ask) **_which answered her question of how a pony was on her balcony.

She looked at the pony and wondered out loud, "How did I not hear anything?"

The assistant laughed slightly but said, "You were really engrossed in that book Twi, by the way what was that book even about that got you so interested?"

Twilight blushed furiously, "N-Nothing... nothing at all..." she said softly.

Spike narrowed his eyes and replied coolly, "Riiiiiiggghhttttt noooothiiinnng."

The pony on the balcony groaned and stirred slightly but still did not wake up. Now that Twilights attention was brought back to the mysterious pony she finally got a good look at him. His coat was a deep cobalt blue that shined slight in sunlight and his mane and tail were spiked slightly and they were a lovely chocolate brown with streaks of lighter brown in them. She never got a got look at his cutie mark as his wings, which were bigger than most Pegasus ponies she knew was covering his flank and she dared not touch or move them incase anything was broken. she then got a look at his face He was handsome to say the least and she felt herself blushing just thinking that, she never really saw anyone as handsome so this was new to her. His face had freckles on them like her friend applejack, but he had more and his snout was well like most stallions she's seen but that's not what caught the most attention. What did though was a scar along his left cheek.

Then to her surprise Spike was in the background laughing for some reason. "What are you laughing at Spike?"

"YOU!" said the assistant through his fit of giggles, "You should see how much you are blushing. You like him don't you?"

She sputtered, trying to get the words to come out while failing miserably. It took her a few minutes to regain her posture while Spike just broke out laughing on the floor saying through strained breaths, "It-It hurts...".

Twilight cleared her throat and said in a matter-of-fact tone, "How can I possibly like someone who I do not know, he's not even awake to tell me who he is or where he's from or anything. So essentially there is no logical reason as to why I would like him."

"Yeah Yeah", Spike said, not believing her for an instant, "but shouldn't we get him on a bed or something?" he asked hesitantly.

"You're right" she said as she nodded her head in agreement, "help me move him to my bed... and be careful of his wing, I'm not sure if anything is broken or not"

Spike nodded and helped his friend carry this new pony over to her bed and set him down gently, as not to do damage to anything, just in case anything was broken.

"Hey if something is broken don't you think Fluttershy would be the best to find out?" Asked Spike inquiringly.

"That is true... in fact call all the girls to come over; I don't want to be here alone just in case this pony is dangerous." She said.

Spike nodded and left to call the other girls... A few minutes later he came and was looking rather pleased with himself.

"Well?" Twilight asked patiently.

"They are all coming over in about 10 minutes, except Rainbow Dash, she was a little busy I'm guessing, because she didn't answer" Spike stated.

Twilight sighed and laughed to herself... _Of course, Dash is always busy, but she'll eventually make her way here one way or another. She always finds out about something going on somehow... guess I'll go make some tea while we wait_

_**Ten minutes later when every pony has arrived**_

Four other ponies came into Twilights house at the same time. There was Pegasus Pony who was a light yellow color and had a light pink mane and tail had her eyes were a beautiful aqua color and her cutie marks were butterflies of different colors.

She was looking down worriedly and talking to an orange earth pony whose mane was the same color as the yellow Pegasus' coat and tied in a ponytail, same with her tail and her eyes were a light jade green color with her cutie mark being 3 red apples.

Then there was pony who was bouncing up and down vigorously who was bright pink and had a wide grin on her face. Her mane and tail were a deeper hot pink color and was very curly and had a fair amount of bounce to it. Her eyes being a bit lighter blue than the Pegasus' and he cutie mark was consisting three balloons.

The pink pony was being scolded by a beautiful snow white Unicorn pony. Her mane and tail were a beautiful royal purple and curled slightly at the end. Her eyes were just as deep blue as the pony sleeping up stairs and her cutie mark was three sky blue gems.

"Thank you for coming girls", greeted Twilight.

"Not at all Twilight, now why are we here, as spike didn't exactly tell us" Said the white Unicorn pony, which had a very regal accent.

"You all are here, Rarity, because Spike and I found a Pegasus pony passed out on my balcony, and I'm not sure if he's friendly", Stated Twilight.

"Oh dear I do hope that he's ok", said the shy voice that came from the light yellow Pegasus pony

"Actually, Fluttershy, that's why Twilight asked me to call you over, She wanted you to check and see if anything was broken" Spike said before Twilight could say anything.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH A MYSTERIOUS PONY?! I wonder if he's dangerous or a spy" The pink pony said excitedly and then suddenly gasped with enthusiasm "WHAT IF HE"S A FUGITIVE FROM ANOTHER COUNTRY?!"

The orange pony laughed slightly, "Calm down Pinkie Pie I'm sure he's not dangerous at all" she said with a thick country accent.

"I think you're right Applejack, but I think we'd better wait for him to wake up before we decide anything" said twilight. As if right on cue Spike called twilight telling them that the stranger was beginning to wake up.

All the ponies had gathered around Twilights bed, waiting for the stranger to fully awake.

_**(A/N: now for the most part I'm going to be looking through the eyes for this blue Pegasus pony but it's not going to be first person)**_

The Blue pony slowly woke up, surprised to find himself in a room, and on a bed at that. Needless to say he yawned rather loudly. As he finally awoke fully he realized that he couldn't see a thing and needed his glasses but he couldn't find them and he start mumbling nervously, unaware that there were other ponies in the room. "Oh where are my glasses at... I swear if I lost them again they are gonna so kick my..." he stopped what he was about to say as a voice sounded next to him. The voice said, "Are you looking for these?" He turned his head to see a purple hoof holding his glasses and he eagerly took them and placed them on. "Thank you for finding my glasses", he said as his eyes adjusted to the difference of quality from his normal eyesight.

Once his eyes were fully adjusted he followed the hoof who handed him his glasses, up to the owners face, and it belonged to the most beautiful mare he has ever seen and almost fell out the bed, which cause the unicorn to give him a strange look. He looked back up at the purple unicorn pony, trying his best to stop his blushing. Her eyes, to him, were the most beautiful things he'd ever seen as they were deep royal purple and it looked like that had magic in them. And then she began to speak, her voice just as heavenly as her looks.

"Um I don't want to sound rude" Twilight said, looking directly at his dark emerald green eyes ", but who are you and how did you wind on my balcony?"

"ARE YOU A SPY, OR A SECRET AGENT, OR A FUGITIVE?!" said pinkie very loudly causing him to wince, since he did just wake up.

"PINKIE!" said Applejack and Rarity simultaneously, and then Applejack continued, "The guy just woke up; give 'Im a break."

Pinkie stopped jumping up and down and sat down, "oops sorry"

"It's quite alright, Pinkie Pie and thank you for handing me my glasses Twilight Sparkle. Also, Rarity and Applejack thank you for calming down Pinkie", He aid and shocked all the ponies by know their names, and he continued "And it's a pleasure to meet you Fluttershy... but where is Rainbow Dash?" he asked hurriedly.

Twilight began with caution, "Ok, hold on first off how do you know our names, and again who are you, where do you come from, and how did you end up on my balcony?"

He laughed at this and started to speak, "Ah, right let me answer your questions starting with the last one. I ended up on your balcony cuz I crashed into your tree while flying... I was... preoccupied. Now as for where I come from that is hard to say."

"And why is that, daring" Asked Rarity, with peaked curiosity

"Well to answer that I'll have to tell you my story and that should answer the rest of your questions." He said, finally folding up his wings so you could see his cutie mark fully, it had four boxes all located on North, East, South, and West and it looked like it had triangles that were pointing to the center _**(A/N: for those of you who don't have the best of imaginations, it's a d-pad)**_

_BB_

_**So that ends the first chapter, the next shall contain his story... how long that will be, I do not know I mainly making this as I go so things can turn in so many ways it's not even fun, but please leave a review and tell me you opinions, because if it's bad or if you found anything wrong, or had any questions, I could use all the help I need. Thank you**_

_**P.S. I know I said you would know his name by the end of the first paragraph but I had a change of mind**_

_**KINGDOM BRONY AWAY!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_The Adopted_

_**Ok so this chapter shall in tell the stranger's story and possibly more. But to recap from last chapter, a mysterious Pegasus crash landed on Twilight's balcony and awoke to the sight of her and all of her friends except Rainbow Dash….. I'm not good with summaries, sue me. Now, time to go into the story. Also this one is gonna be a bit longer than others because it includes a race… yay**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own MLP: FIM and anything that appears in this fic other than the story and my OC's**_

_Chapter 2: The past and the future_

_BB_

Applejack's ears perked up at this, "Your story, sugar cube?" she asked gently as all the ponies got comfortable for what seemed to be a long story.

The stranger sighed and nodded his head slowly, "Yes, my story, it's not a long one but ill describe it in as much detail as I possibly can." At this point, the male Pegasus took off his glasses and set them to the side as he rubbed his eyes.

"Can…. Can we get your name first?" asked Fluttershy quietly.

"Hhmm?" the stranger was looking at her with a confused expression.

"You never told us your name" said Twilight suppressing a giggle.

He laughed _she's really cute, _he thought randomly. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he cleared his throat and began, "Right my name, it's Speed Runner and I come from Manehattan."

Suddenly Pinkie gasped loudly, "OOOOOHHH Manehattan!"

"Yes, Manehattan…. Well I should say that's where I was found anyway…. Hold on before any of you ask me 'What do you mean found?'" he said quickly as he saw Spike about to open his mouth, despite his poor eyesight, "What I mean is that I was found outside a door of an orphanage in Manehattan"

"Oh you poor thing" Said Rarity sympathetically, and the other ponies nodded in agreement

"Well it wasn't so bad, I never knew I was adopted until a few years ago and my family was very kind and loving" he said with a look of contentment on his face, "but, like I said it wasn't until a few years ago that I learned I was adopted. That wasn't the part that bothered me though; the part that bothered me was that no one knew where my family was or what happened to them… until a few days ago when I overheard someone saying that they heard that Princess Celestia was talking to my adopted parents about my real family."

Twilight looked at him with a surprised expression, "The Princess talked to your adopted parents about your actual parents"

Speed Runner closed his eyes and nodded, "Yes she did and as soon as I figured this out I flew as fast as I could to go talk to the Princess, and she confirmed the rumors. She told me to go look for a pony named Twilight Sparkle at the library in Ponyville, and since you all are so famously know throughout equestrian for your feats of bravery and heroism, I knew who the rest of you would be if you all were here, so that's how I knew who you were. Also, you said each other's names right after I woke up a few times. Does that answer all your questions you have for me?"

All the ponies in the room, including Spike and Twilight's pet owl, owlowiscious, nodded their heads.

"Actually…" started Twilight, "I have one more question."

Speed nodded and replied, "Ok and after you are done I have a question I need to ask you, alone, actually."

Everyone else in the room began to giggle at the look on Twilight's face, which was redder than the reddest rose. (Which is an accomplishment considering her coat is a purple color)

"Well, your story was interesting but you never told us who was left of your family you came to find" She said.  
"Well there was a reason for that and that's why I was hoping you were all here, even though I really only needed Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash to be here" He said matter-of factly.

Fluttershy had a very nervous look on her face, "Why would you need just me and Rainbow Dash?"

He extended his wings, which were bigger than a normal Pegasus' wings. It caused about everyone to gasp except Twilight and spike "Well considering the wings I think I could only be related to a Pegasus and I think you two would be the best of help to me, also I suppose I should ask you now, but did your parents ever mention anything about a sibling?"

Fluttershy shook her head in a quick 'No'.

He chuckled slightly, "Well it was worth asking, but thank you. Now I need to ask Twilight my question, could we get some privacy?"

Everyone nodded, knowingly as to what was about to happen and went downstairs when Applejack asked Rarity in a low whisper, "Do ya think he's gonna ask her out on a date?"

Rarity replied, "Well I should think that that's obvious, dear."

"Oh that would just be great if Twilight finally found someone to settle down with" sighed Fluttershy.

Pinkie was bouncing, as usual, "Well if they do decide to go on a date and get together I COULD THROW THEM A PARTY!" she said through a strained whisper.

Spike, faked a gag and said, "Well I for one hope that if they do get together that he'll find his own place I don't want them to do anything while I'm sleeping five feet away from the bed."

They all laughed at that.

_**Back upstairs to Speed Runner and Twilight**_

"So what was it that you wanted to ask me, Speed Runner was it?" she asked.

"Yep, but you can call me Speed or whatever suits you" Speed said with a small flick of his tail, "but, I think that you should have your bed back" he laughed as he said this and slowly started to get up and stretched showing just how strong his wings were.

Twilight though to herself, _With those wings I bet he could match and even out fly Rainbow Dash, but I doubt it no pony is faster than her, not even the Princesses._

Speed got of the bed and walked passed Twilight, 'accidentally' brushing up against her, "Oops, sorry, I didn't mean to brush you there."

She could've sworn there was a glint in his eyes, but it was gone as fast as it appeared.

"Right the question I wanted to ask well…." He cleared his throat and stuttered through the first few words but regained his composure, "Right I'm not sure if I have the right to ask this since I just met you, but are you doing anything next Saturday, I'd really like to get to know you better."

She stared at him with wide eyes, half expecting this to be the question, but what she didn't expect was for it to sound so humble, and she hesitated in giving her reply, "Well…"

_**Back Down Stairs**_

Everyone was chatting quietly when they heard a triumphant yell that was quickly cut off. The first to speak up was Rarity, "Well I'm guessing it went well."

Pinkie was the next to come to terms with what happened and she sprung up instantly, "YAY NOW I CAN THROW THEM A PARTY!"

Suddenly they all hear someone coming down stairs and they all turned their heads expectantly towards the stairs. The one that came down the stairs was Speed Runner and as soon as he hit the floor he ran past them while saying that it was nice to meet all of them and as soon as he reached outside he took off with astonishing speed, which everyone was surprised to see anyone go that fast other than their friend.

Twilight did a mixture of a sigh and laugh as she walked down the stairs, and everyone's attention turned towards her and she was flooded with questions like 'where did he go?', 'when's the date?' etc.

She laughed nervously, "Girls hold on, hold on. The date is next Saturday and where he went I don't know. Now before any of you ask me why next Saturday, he said he's going to ask the Pegasi around town about anything their parents might have said. But I didn't expect him to leave that fast… you all don't think that….?"

The all looked wide eyed at their friend as they came to the same conclusion, "No, you don't thing that he could be…" muttered Applejack.

"Well even if he is I don't think we should tell him, it might ruin the experience for him" said Rarity  
"I think you're right, Rarity, but She doesn't get back until next Saturday" said Twilight with a hint of some sadness in her voice.

Pinkie said, "OOOOO then I can throw a double party, this is gonna be so much FUN!"

Fluttershy seemed to be the only one who heard the sadness, in Twilights voice and sighed inwardly, not mentioning it.

Twilight sighed, "Well girls it looks like we are going to have a long week ahead of us"

_**As the week went on every pony was anticipating the arrival of Saturday and a lot of ponies were doing various things to keep them occupied. Twilight was reading, of course. Pinkie…. Well no one knows what Pinkie does specifically. Applejack was working on her farm. Rarity was creating more outfits and designs (a few secret outfits too). As usual, Fluttershy was taking care of her animals. Speed Runner was the busiest of them all, he went around Ponyville asking every pony who has a Pegasus as a parent. And quicker than anyone expected Saturday rolled around and that's when things started to get interesting…..**_

Speed was walking around town with his head hung down, mumbling something only he could hear, when he bumped into someone, "Sorry" he mumbled about to keep walking.

The person who he had bumped into just laughed and asked him, "Why are you sorry? You're right on time."

Speed looked up and saw that he had walked right into Twilight, which he then realized he was subconsciously walking towards her place. "On time?" he asked carefully, trying to remember what he had to do today.

Twilight laughed slightly, as she saw that he had forgot, which of course annoyed her a little but he had been searching for his missing family all week. "Yes silly, for our date."

Speed's eyes shot open as wide as dinner plates, "Oh, damn, I forgot… "He hung his head down ashamedly; "Sorry Twi, I can call you Twi right?" he smiled with a wide grin as she nodded, "ok but yeah sorry it's just been a very uneventful week for me, everyone I've asked has said that their parents mentioning anything about a lost kid or sibling…."

Twilight looked at him sympathetically, "Hey it's ok. This date might cheer you up come one ill lead the way." She started to walk towards the restaurant and looked back to see Speed walking quickly behind he with a playful look in his eyes. _Well this is going to be very interesting._

_**The two got to the restaurant where Twilight had made reservations and took their seats. They talked about many things but they stayed on the topic of book for a very long time listing off the favorites and discussing the plots of each and what the author could've done better or what they expect from the next book. They had a great time until…**_

There was a sudden crash in the dining room as a familiar pink pony came bouncing up to twilight. She was speaking incoherently

Speed, was getting irritated very fast… "PINKIE! Calm down and tell us what's going on"

The pink pony took a few deep breaths than said with a steadier but still very high and excited voice, "DASHIE IS BACK! HURRY SHE'S IN THE SQUARE!"

"WHAT?!" The both said simultaneously while looking at each other and nodded. They followed the pink pony to the town square where they saw a sky blue Pegasus pony with a rainbow mane and tail.

"RAINBOW DASH!" Twilight exclaimed happily, running to her friend before she got a chance to turn around.

Rainbow Dash turned around to greet her friend which was blocking her view of anything behind her, "Well if it isn't the book worm herself, how've ya been Twi? I've been looking for you everywhere, I've said hi to everyone else."

Twilight laughed nervously and blushed, "Well I've been on a date."

Rainbow Dash couldn't help but burst out into laughter, followed by Pinkie Pie, who just loves to laugh about anything. "You? On a date? With who your books?" the sky blue Pegasus said playfully.

"No" Twilight said, drawing out the no, "I've been on a date with him, Speed Runner." She said as she stepped to the side so Dash could get a better look at the other Pegasus pony. Suddenly Dash's face grew hard and she had a questioning glance in her eyes as she stared at the cobalt blue Pegasus.

Speed walked up to Rainbow Dash, "So, you are the fastest pony in Equestria? It's nice to finally meet you Rainbow Dash. My name is Speed Runner, or Speed for short" He said with a smile and a sparkle in his eyes that as similar to Rainbow's very own. _**(A/N: if you can't figure out where this is going by now….. well it'll come later)**_

Rainbow suddenly gasped and bolted straight to his face and her tone was harsh yet it had a hint of hopefulness behind it, "Are you really Speed Runner, or are you some kind of imposter playing a sick joke?"

Speed took a step back and blinked at her in surprise, "Of course I'm Speed Runner, the one and only" he said proudly.

Rainbow Dash's expression softened as she started to think, "….. Hmmmmm well how abo a race, I always race any new Pegasus that comes to town"

Speed looked at her and nodded with a look of excitement on his face, "Sure why not, this should be fun"

Rainbow Dash thought to herself, _if he is the real Speed Runner…. We'll see_

_**News was spread around town that the new comer was to race Rainbow Dash. A lot of bets were placed most of course were for Rainbow Dash, as no one knew anything about this new Pegasus, but a few bets were placed on Speed. The race was to be held at 5 P.M. and was to start at The Square, race around several canyons. Fly to the Castle in Canterlot and back. 5 P.M. came quickly and everyone was outside waiting for it to start,**_

"MARES AND GENTLECOTS, PLEASE WELCOME OUR VERY OWN RACER RIGHT OUT OF PONYVILLE, RAAAAIIIINNNBOOOOWWWW DAAAASSSHHHHHH!" Spike yelled from the hot air balloon they used whenever there was a race to be held.

"AND STRAIGHT OUT OF MANEHATTAN IS THE NEWCOMER AND THE CHALLENGER, SPEEEEED RUUUUUUNEEEERRRRRR!" yelled the voice that belonged to pinkie pie

Both Pegasi got into a starting stance and of course Rainbow Dash was the first to say something along the lines of 'You're going down.' Speed Runner just stayed silent and was prepared to race, which slightly annoyed Rainbow Dash.

"Ok folks let's start the countdown" Spike said. Pinkie started off and alternated with Spike, "10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1 GOES!" with everyone screaming the 'Go' at the same time.

And both Pegasi took off in a flash of rainbow and cobalt blue. All were stunned that the new comer was able to take off at the same speed as the Rainbow Pegasus.

_**And since I'm too lazy to actually type out a full race scene right now because it's late and I'm tired but I want to finish this chapter ill just skip to the end….. And don't worry for all of you who wanted to see the race I'll put up a spate one describing the race in full detail later.**_

As both Pegasi were racing towards the finish everyone was silent, the entire race had been neck and neck, and no pony has ever seen anyone keep up with Rainbow Dash before especially when she created her infamous sonic rainboom, but somehow, to every ponies' surprise he was able to keep up and it look like he created his own sonic wave but no one could be sure. Now the last leg of the race was near and every pony could see the two Pegasi draw near the finish line and they were both switching between first and second/last place, when suddenly Rainbow Dash pulled ahead by a foot and it looked to everyone like she was going to win, hell even some ponies were already pulling out money they owed the others. But while most weren't watching those who were let out a loud gasp as the race ended and those who missed, groaned in disappointment.

"I-I'm not sure what happened here folks but its seems that Rainbow Dash…" Spike said but was interrupted by Pinkie, "LOST! but how could she lose?"

"I'LL TELL YOU HOW I LOST!" Rainbow Dash roared, with tears streaming down her cheeks, despite all her efforts to hold them back.

Twilight walked up to Speed with a slightly confused look, "I think you better go apologize to her"

He nodded and walked up to Rainbow Dash and said sincerely, "Hey I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you cry. I didn't know winning was that important, could you-"he was cut of by Dash telling him to shut up, but it wasn't harsh, it was soft and happy.

"I'm not crying because I lost the race, I'm actually happy I lost the race" She said.

Everyone and I mean EVERYONE looked at her with a confused face and Applejack was the one to speak up, "So why are you crying sugar cube?"

She doesn't something no one expects and hugs, however a pony hugs, Speed Runner, "Because, he's my brother…. I finally have my brother back"

_BB_

_**Yeah and that's that for this chapter, and I'm letting you know now the first three chapters are basically a prologue after chapter 3, or I hope after chapter 3 I can go on to what I really want to do. Now the next chapter shall be about… well I'm gonna leave that a secret. Have a good day.**_

_**KINGDOM BRONY AWAY!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_The Adopted_

_**How did you all like last chapter, I don't know if it was any good but I like writing these so I'm going to keep doing it, now get prepared for a possibly short chapter. Now I know I say that a lot but here's way, I make up this story as I go, I really only have up to this chapter semi planned, other than that I just wing it…. No pun intended. Let's see what happened after the end of the events of last chapter cuz as we recall Rainbow Dash revealed that Speed Runner was her brother.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the MLP: FIM franchise or anything else that might appear in this fic, other than my OC's and the story**_

_Chapter 3: Preparations_

_BB_

Every pony was shocked at this, but the one who was the most stunned was Speed Runner himself, but regardless he was the first to respond, "How-How do you know I'm your brother?" he asked backing away slowly not exactly sure how to react.

"Well, when I was younger which I barely remember, but I was still one of the fastest fliers even at a young age and I do slightly remember having a brother but I never really remembered much about him. Mom and dad told me that even though he wasn't much younger, actually we were born at the same time, but even though he wasn't much younger he was still faster than me and since then no one has been faster than me, except you and besides look at our names Rainbow _DASH _and _SPEED RUNNER_. Also, mom and dad gave me a picture of us when we were just foals." Rainbow said all this and then pulled out a picture showing it to Speed Runner and he gasped and pulled out a picture he had which was exactly the same except torn in half.

Speed stuttered, "I-I finally found my family…. I've been looking for so long" he ran up to Rainbow Dash and gave her a hug, "I Guess we have a lot of catching up to do" he laughed as he said this managing to hold back his tears.

"Awww they've found their family and its back together, its sweet don't you think, dear?" Rarity asked Twilight

She nodded and smiled with a slight blush seeing how happy Speed Runner was…. And she really wanted to go sit next to him. Rarity seemed to sense this as she said, "Go on I don't think they'd mind"

Twilight nodded and walked up to Speed and sat down next to him as she said, "So you two are brother and sister?"

They both nodded in response. "So I hope you don't mind if I dated your brother then, we really hit it off today and….. Well I'd like your permission to keep seeing him."

_**(A/N: So you know last chapter how I said everyone, instead of every pony, but yeah I said everyone well I meant anyone in the general area now when I saw this next part imagine the whole world just getting a shock to it and every pony felt it)**_

EVERY PONY turned and looked at twilight most with mouths agape and a few others with knowing smiles, the most shocked, two times in one day, was of course Speed Runner and he could barely get the next few words out, "Really Twi, you mean it?"

She laughed, "Well it's all up to your sister, she's my best friend and she just got her brother back and I don't want to take him away too often so you can't get to know each other"

Rainbow Dash looked between the two, "Hmmmm I don't know I mean he is my brother and it's been the first time I've ever seen him but…"

The air had a steely calm as everyone awaited her answer which came but she knew that a lot of ponies were tense so she drew it out, "Hmmmmm well…. I don't know….. Yeah sure, why not? You both look happy together. So yes Twilight you can still see my brother"

Everyone left out a breath of relief when Speed hugged Rainbow and went back over to Twilight and was almost as bouncy as Pinkie Pie from joy. In fact he was so happy he even kissed Twilight on the forehead without thinking, and let me tell you Twilight's face was such a deep red that you could barely remember that she was purple.

At this point every pony gave out whoops of joy and happiness and they all braced themselves for what was coming next.

Pinkie yelled, "PAAAAARRRRRRTAAAAAYYYYYY!" and well if you know pinkie it was going to be one of the craziest and best parties ever but everyone started to get quiet when Speed Runner started to sing to Twilight, with ponies joining in on whenever they were needed:

So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never, ever, ever all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love _[x7]_

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally _[x2]_

Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her

Love ...I'm in love

Every pony wanted him to sing the song again and he was about to until a bright light flashed and Princess Celestia slowly landed in front of the couple and their friends and siblings. Everyone bowed, except Twilight, her friends, and Speed.

"P-princess" Twilight stammered, "what-what are you doing here?"

Celestia chuckled, "Well my faithful student I'm here to see you three" she said looking pointedly at Rainbow, Twilight, and Speed.

"Us your Highness? Why us specifically?" Asked Speed.

"Well to see how you three are handling the events that have just transpired. Oh, nice singing by the way." She said as she glanced at speed runner for a quick second, who immediately blushed and mumbled his thanks.

"Why would you want to see how we were doing?" asked Rainbow Dash

"Well considering the entire atmosphere has just changed to Twilight getting a colt friend…. Which is very strange, probably a coincidence and then you just got your long lost brother back. So how does it feel?" she asked

"Well I know we feel happy, but I'm also kinda sad that I have to go back to doing my job tomorrow. I wanted to catch up with my brother" Sighed Rainbow

"Don't worry about that Rainbow Dash, I've already talked to your higher ups about it, they gave you about a month's leave" Celestia said, "Now I do believe that we have a party to get to, and we wouldn't want to keep the guests of honor from it now would we?" She led the way to the party with the other three following suit.

_BB_

_**So all the ponies partied to celebrate the events that happened and everyone was happy. Rainbow Dash got to know her brother better and things between them were well. Ok so that ends the prologue and essentially this story, now don't worry I am writing another one that takes place about 1-5 months after this one and it revolves mainly about Twilight and speed Runner living their lives. I'm doing this because I still have a lot to expand on and I just didn't want the story to start off out of nowhere and having everyone confused. So please stay tuned for the next story which is going to be called Love is magic, a bit generic I know but if you all have better ideas pleas e let me know.**_

_**KINGDOM BRONY AWAY!**_


End file.
